Feelings in Hiding
by GrimGrave
Summary: Keeping their true feelings about each other to themselves, how will Samus and Zelda be able to confess to the other? Sometimes, all you got to do is to keep calm and think things over. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters or _Super Smash Brothers._ The characters used belong to _Nintendo_ and _Shigeru Miyamoto_, while _Super Smash Bros_. belong to _Nintendo_ and its creator _Masahiro Sakurai._ The idea/concept for this story is credited at the bottom.

**Feelings In Hiding**

It had been a normal afternoon in the Smash Mansion till just a few minutes ago. The fighters had all gathered at the main hall, where Master Hand usually held his meetings, and watched the large screen that was planted right on the huge wall; the following matches had been decided, and everyone was eager to see who would fight who, what rules were set, was it team battle and so on, including item limitations.

In particular, a blonde-haired warrior of advanced technology in the middle of the almost roaring crowd gazed intently at the screen, searching fanatically for her name, but also for one more. Her eyes scanned the screen with great speed until she found the information she was looking for.

Team Battle: Ike & Link VS Samus & Zelda. 3 Minute Brawl. Stage: Eldin Bridge. Time: 15:10.

_´So fifteen minutes from now…´_ Samus thought. _´Fifteen minutes and then Zelda and I… Zelda and I… We…´_

"Oh look Samus!" A familiar voice exclaimed behind her; a presence that sent welcoming shivers down her spine and blood to her face. The blonde warrior looked at her side as she felt a hand gently tap her shoulder, and met the eyes of ocean-blue sapphires that belonged to the brunette of royalty.

"Oh, hey Zelda."

The princess smiled brightly. "Hey there yourself. Did you see? We are teamed up in the match after Falco and Ness." Zelda wore a casual smile, but a smile nonetheless as she gave the blonde a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. Samus threw a small grin back at the princess and nodded. "Mm. I noticed. I'm looking forward to the battle." _´I'm looking forward to be at your side again… Even if its only for a few short minutes.´_

"As do I," Zelda replied with a slight bow of her head. "What say you if we meet up in the changing room before our match?" Samus let out a chuckle at the princess's formality. An interesting quick that was so foreign to where Samus came from. Naturally there was such a thing as behaving civilized, but this was on another level.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, Zelda."

"Quite so. Until then." The brunette bowed her head again and took her leave, while Samus waved her hand slightly before walking in her own separate way.

**::::**

15:00, Changing Room. As the name implies, the room was used before and after matches for the contestants to use to change the palette of their clothes and gear, regardless if they were in teams or not, as well as discuss strategies in case of team battles. Each team had their own room. The duo of women casually changed into the colour of blue, as it was their team colour, but Samus couldn't help but to throw glances at Zelda as she did a few quick stretches.

**Samus's Point of View**

_Come on Samus, get a grip! Pull yourself together woman! How long are you going to keep your head in the daydreams?_

_Zelda is your friend. Nothing more… As painful as it is. I really have to be __**strange**__._

_Zelda is right there beside me. And its affecting me a lot more than I ever let on. And I don't let it on! I've really fallen, haven't I?_

_Why is it that I have mixed feelings about her?_

_The more I tell myself that I simply glance, the more I realize that I'm undressing her with my eyes! Groping her in the most lecherous of ways with my intent staring!_

_But can anyone actually blame me?! I mean, I've __**seen**__ her naked form several times! I dare say that those sweet-ass breasts of hers are to die for! They are perfectly ample, not too small or too big, fitting into the palm of my hand! … I'm guessing._

_Is it making me a pervert if I were to state that I could worship that chest of hers all day and night?_

…_Most likely. Damn it all…_

…

_That is probably the reason as to why its too late to decide whether or not there is something wrong with me! Maybe bashing my head against the locker will clear my head, by any small chance?_

**SLAM.**

_Of course not. What did I expect?_

"S-Samus! Are you alright?!" _Oh great. I must look like an idiot right now. Just perfect._

_Thinking back, I cant remember a time when I didn't look at her with such want. I joined this tournament when it was all the rage, and Zelda didn't join until the Melee-championship tournament. The moment Link introduced her to me, I noticed her divine beauty. Oh who am I writing poetry to?! Zelda is a babe! Hands down, freaking sexy! Which makes me think I must've been strange right from the start._

_I cant believe her! I mean, who would've thought that I, Samus Aran, would desire Zelda, a fellow woman, like a man does!? Its freaking ridiculous! But still, she managed to befriend me right away, and I fell for her shortly after. I must've have, how else would anyone describe these feelings, right?_

_Like a man would desire a woman… Link must be the luckiest man in.. What was it, Hyrule? Yeah. He probably get to kiss her. Touch her. Smell her! Damn it, it isn't fair at all! Zelda is too good for a man like Link, or men in general!_

_Rather, __**I **__shall have her!_

_Play it cool Aran. Be smooth._

Samus let her lips curl into a small grin as she looked at Zelda, who wore a worried look on her face. The blonde warrior simply chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Say Zelda, what would you say if we, after the match, return to our room? I don't feel like watching the other matches, maybe we can watch some TV? Or perhaps try baking that cake you've talked about."

The princess immediately brightened up, smiling more than she ever had; her face wore a light shade of red as she nodded with great enthusiasm. "With great pleasure! I rather not spend the day watching battles anyway!"

The duo shared a light laughter between them, smiling as they changed the last of their clothing to blue, and began to walk into the platforms that would teleport them to the stage.

_Zelda may not like my idea, but I swear I will drive off any man that tries to get near her, be it in battle or otherwise!_

**::::**

15:02. Changing Room.

The princess and the galactic warrior had just begun to change their outfits for their blue palette as the brunette leaned onto her locker. Her face was getting hotter, and there was a limit to how much she could keep up her poker-face and hide the scarlet warmth. She carefully peeked over at Samus with a light sigh, feeling her heart beat faster by the second.

**Zelda's Point of View**

_You should give it up Zelda… Samus is in a class of her own. Out of your league. Besides, she may not even be like you. You know, __**strange**__._

_But I guess I cant let it go. Not after the long time we've spent together. She's been in my head since day one…_

_Look at her, standing there beside me… Just the sight of her makes me unable to even stand correctly. it's a miracle that I can keep up with my formal speech as well!_

_I really have mixed feelings about this woman… Maybe I'm self-conscious, or even clinging on to false hope, but I hope she notices me… Knowing that she is able to watch me change is getting me hotter, I can barely breath!_

_No. I've always wanted her to watch me, no matter the circumstances. I want her eyes only to watch me, notice me…_

_Oh Goddesses… I must be weird to want that kind attention from your friend! Really, really strange even! But oh… I cannot deny it.._

_How I want to whisper words of affection into her ear… While she's holding me tight.. I long to kiss her! These are the things that I have been thinking about ever since we got to know each other better!_

_But my deepest secret of all… I… I want to… Do it… To have her on top of me, grinning like she always do, and feel her…!_

**SLAM.**

_What was that- Oh no! Did she realize that I was having such impure thoughts about her?! No, it couldn't be!_

"S-Samus! Are you alright?!" _I call out. No response… Is something on her mind..?_

_Oh Goddesses… I really must be strange, to want to do all of those things… But could I be blamed for it? I mean, look at her! She's so __**cool!**__ Her body is slender and well built for fighting, yet she's so gracious and acrobatic! I bet she could come up with a new position or two… She's beautiful, and have a pleasant personality! And she is always there to help, no matter what!_

… _But sadly, I am not alone to think that. I know there are others who view her the same way. Most of the boys, even Peach! The mere thought of any of them being too close to her makes me seethe in anger!_

…_I want her to only look at me… Wait, is she grinning at me? She is! Oh heavens, I feel my heart melting…_

"Say Zelda, what would you say if we, after the match, return to our room? I don't feel like watching the other matches, maybe we can watch some TV? Or perhaps try baking that cake you've talked about."

_Oh by the Goddesses, YES!_

"With great pleasure! I rather not spend the day watching battles anyway!"

_Yes! That's my chance! Watching TV is the perfect time to cuddle up against her, but I could try and entrance her while we bake that cake… _

_Whichever it is, this is my chance!_

The duo of the Blue Team smiled at each other, hiding their sly, lustful undertones beneath their surfaces as they walked up to the platforms, ready get the match over with.

* * *

A quick, short story about Samus and Zelda. Lovely couple, really.

Anyway, I got the idea of how to write this when I read _Haru Natsu Aki_ _Fuyu_, chapter 6 "Her", on mangafox.

The story is written by _Eiki Eiki,_ and illustrated by_ Mikiyo Tsuda (aka Taishi Zaō)_ so credits to them.


End file.
